Legacy of Dawn Star
by Hylia92
Summary: A dark evil is spreading throughout the world and it's next target is Equestria. Only one mare can stop it, the Grandfilly of a magical Queen from a faraway land. Can this growing evil ever be vanquished? Or will Equestria and it's inhabitants fall victim to the hooves of an evil Alicorn?
1. Life or Death

Prologue

Black clouds rolled in circular motions around the great castle, the only light being emitted from the violent lighting strikes which was setting aflame anything it stuck. This was once a peaceful land, a place where ponies of all races could live and cooperate together. The inhabitants possessed magic far greater than anything ever known to normal pony kind, but it wasn't just the ponies, it was the land entirely. Sadly, this powerful land was constantly targeted by evil that sought to control and conquer it. This fateful night was of such case, but no pony expected what was to come...

The screams and cries of those dying or trapped could be heard from below in the kingdom. This is what hurt the Queen the most, and there was nothing that she could do. She stood tall, her bow which had a magical glow emitting from it was levitating at her side with an arrow drawn and ready. Her once beautiful pearl white coat was now scarred, bruised and bloodied. Her golden blonde mane that used to shine brightly was now dull, tangled and also drenched in blood. The only thing that seemed not so worse for wear was the royal blue sash across her chest. The Royal Knights stood in front and beside her. Her aquamarine blue eyes were glaring at the tall, dark Alicorn stallion now standing before her at her throne.

"What are your reasons for all this bloodshed, and on my kingdom no less!?" she shouted hoarsely.

The dark crimson red stallion, who wore gleaming dark armour simply smirked, baring his sharp teeth. "My dear Queen Dawn Star... how else would I have gotten you to surrender over your kingdom?"

Her temper flared "I will never surrender! My subjects would be ashamed if I did!" She fires her arrow with as much power as she can muster, but he stops it with his magic just in time before it strikes him between the eyes.

His smirk widens to a grin. "Your Majesty... I thought you were above such anger..."

She bares her teeth in anger "You come to my kingdom, you slaughter or enslave all it's inhabitants, you murder 5 of my children then you expect me to just hand over my throne like this. For all that, anger is an understatement of how I'm feeling!"

The stallion turns his head and nods to his own guards and a group of black shadow ponies charge at the royal knights and engage in a very short battle, in which the royal knights are butchered. The stallion laughs sadistically and looks back at the Queen. Her aquamarine eyes burn with anger.

At the sight of all the blood, a mare standing behind the Queen screams in fear. This catches the stallions attention. "Oh..what's this now? It seems I have missed one.." Queen Dawn Star stands in front of her oldest and remaining child and tries to reassure her. The Princess, Skyward Heart, had witnessed her brothers murdered at the hooves of this dreaded stallion, now she had to witness more bloodshed, that of the bravest knights the kingdom had.

There was only the Queen, the Princess and a few knights that guarded them that remained.

"Hmmm now this is surely an enticing situation..." The stallion chuckled. "Now then, Your Majesty, I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"We don't bargain with outlaws." was the Queens snide remark.

He simply laughs at her. "Two options..."

"..."

"Surrender or die."

The remaining knights all gasped and looked at each other then looked up to their Queen.

"Surrender and live to be my slaves. Or you can die, with the rest of your subjects. The choice is yours..." He laughs evilly. "...Queen Dawn Star." He grins widely.

The Queens anger fades and her face softens as she turns around to face her daughter. "Skyward Heart...my Princess...I'm sorry my dear, but this is the end. I will always love you." The Queen pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and presses her horn against her daughters and light slowly envelopes her horn, then it disappears along with the fading light, leaving her as a pegasus pony.

She reaches a hoof up to feel for her now missing horn. "M-Mother...what did you d-" Dawn Star interrupts her. "There is a far away kingdom to the East of here that is very much similar to this one. The land of Equestria, ruled by two sister Princesses, they reside in the capital city of Canterlot. I want you to go there, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will protect you. I changed your form so that you won't be easy to track, Alicorn's are just as rare there as they are here." She removes her sash and puts it over her daughters head. "Fly out that right side window when the moments just right." They hold each other close for a moment and shed a few tears. "Never forget me.." The Queen smiles sadly.

Queen Dawn Star turns back around to face the stallion and make her choice.

His fire yellow eyes stared at Skyward Heart and he licks his lips. "I want your daughter, she will be a fine mare to bare me heirs to my newly claimed throne. So what is your choice? Life or death?"

This made Skyward Heart cringe.

"I would rather die!" The Queen, not standing the thought of loosing her only daughter, thrusts her horn upward, shooting a white blinding light up as high as she could. The shockwave of it smashed every single window in the throne room. The stallion yelled out in pain as his eyes were temporarily blinded and his minions dissolved into nothing.

Skyward heart took this chance to escape. Two knights helped her over to a window that had been smashed on the right side of the room and helped her onto the ledge. She looked back at her mother one last time then spread her wings. She took flight into the dark clouds that surrounded her home and headed East as fast as her wings could carry her.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard as gusts of wind smashed hard into the rocky mountain side. The water from the heavy rain went toppling over the side of the cliff, like a waterfall. ~splash~ Skyward Heart had landed on the pathway of the mountain and started to walk, her wings were struggling to fly against the heavy wind and rain and she was exhausted. She had flown 3 days straight without stopping, for fear of that stallion would come after her or not be so far behind her.

She walked 5 miles before collapsing in the mud. Her mane and tail were a mess and coat appeared just as dull. She slowly drifted off to sleep, being to tired and cut up about the loss of her family to care where she was.

A few hours later, the rain had settled down to a steady gently fall, the wind now was just a caressing breeze. ~splash, squish, slop~ Big hooves trod through the thick mud of the path, the soft squeaking of carriage wheels accompanied the mixture of sounds. Skyward Heart slowly opened her eyes and the oncoming sounds had stopped. She looked up warily and in her sleepy, blurred vision, and a tall stallion with sapphire blue eyes looked down at her.

The stallion, bronze-golden coat adorned in gleaming gold armour, looked down at the pegasus mare curiously. The first thing he took notice of was the blood that seemed was splattered on her light blue coat. The second thing, and something he thought was very peculiar, was the colors on her wings. They were normal wings for a pegasus pony, but had little markings of gold and purple on the tips of each feather. He knew this was a matter for the Princesses in the carriage his convey was guarding.

"Blind Eye!" The stallion called back.

"Sir?" A younger stallion approached his side and saluted.

"Notify Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of the situation please."

"Right away, Sir" The young stallion turned back and headed towards the carriage and proceeded to knock on the door.

The stallion in front of her leaned down and offered out his hoof. Skyward Heart weakly took it and he helped her to her feet. "Ma'am, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She rubs the side of her head. "N-No...I'm not hurt, but I'm not alright. I need to get to Equestria. I need to get there as soon as possible so I can find Canterlot and seek out the Princesses that rule there."

The stallion smiles kindly. "I'm glad that you are ok. I'm also happy to tell you that you are in fact, in Equestria, and Canterlot is just another 20 miles East of here."

Her eyes widen. "Really? I've made it?" She grabs his hoof and bows her head. "Thank you for the help, good Sir. If I may...what is your name?"

He blushes slightly from underneath his golden helmet and smiles. "My name is Silent Hero, Ma'am." He salutes her "Commander of The Silver Knights, bravest Knights in all of Equestria at your service Ma'am. Might I ask of your name?"

She giggles softly "My name is-"

"Princess Skyward Heart!" A warm voice from behind Silent Hero approaches her, and his eyes widen slightly at the way this pony was addressed as from the Princess. He steps off to the side and bows respectfully.

Skyward Heart looks up at the tall ponies. The tallest was white with a pastel rainbow colored mane that slowly flowed like the wind was blowing it constantly, wearing a golden crown, breast plate and shoes. The other whom was the same height as her mother, had a dark blue coat and a mane that had the same effect as the taller pony, but it twinkled like the stars in the night sky. She adored a blue crown, breast plate and shoes that had a crescent moon shape on them. The one who had spoken approached her with a smile, while the other remain neutral.

"My dear, you look like you've been through some trouble. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes...but...who are you and how do you know my name?" Skyward Heart wasn't sure what to think.

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is my younger sister Princess Luna." She continues to smile as Princess Luna bows her head respectfully. "We are great friends of your mother, we used to write to each other a lot up until a few months ago. My sister and I know all about you, dear."

Skyward Heart returns the bow. "Then, your the ones I've been looking for. My mother told me to come here after..." She drifts off, the memories flashing in her mind where to painful.

Princess Celestia looks at her with concern. Princess Luna speaks up "I think we should discuss this inside. You must be freezing." Princess Celestia nods in agreement and they all turn and head back into the carriage. She nods to Silent Hero and gives him the ok to continue moving. He salutes her before she hops in the carriage herself.

Princess Luna levitates a blanket and wraps it around Skyward Heart. She thanks her and holds the blanket close and she quickly dries and warms up. The carriage starts to move and gently sway as the stallions outside pull it along through the mud.

"We're all ears, dear. If it comes to much, then you don't have to continue." Princess Celestia says as she takes a seat.

~~~~  
_Black clouds rolled in circular motions around the great castle, the only light being emitted from the violent lighting strikes which was setting aflame anything it stuck._

_The screams and cries of those dying or trapped could be heard from below in the kingdom._

_"Skyward Heart...my Princess...I'm sorry my dear, but this is the end. I will always love you."_  
~~~~

She closes her eyes and sheds a single tear. "All I can say for now is that Queen Dawn Star, Prince Lightning Strike, Prince Sun Ray, Prince Rain Storm, Prince Wind Gust, Prince Snow Shard and all of our kingdom and it's subjects...a-are gone. Everypony is dead. The kingdom has been taken over. I am the last survivor thanks to my mother." She looked up at the Princesses before her.

They were stunned, neither one knew what to say or think. "We're sincerely sorry dear Princess." Princess Celestia bowed her head, as well as Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia spoke again. "Why are you missing your horn, Princess?"

Skyward Heart touched where her horn once was. "Mother removed it to help me hide better, because as your both aware, Alicorns are rare and are normally royalty, it would stop anypony asking questions." Both Princess nodded in agreement

"She told me the safest place for me to go would be Canterlot in Equestria. So if it's ok with you both.." She bows her head "..I'd like to come with you and live in Canterlot." Princess Celestia smiled. "Of course you can, and you may live with us in the castle." Skyward Heart bowed again and thanked them both gratefully.

"Although, if it isn't a bother, I'd like to be addressed as a normal pony, and not as a Princess. This will help keep my identity hidden and my mothers efforts to save me won't be for nothing." "Very well Princess." Princess Luna spoke up again. "How would you feel about pretending to be our personal assistant? It would stop ponies from rumouring." Skyward Heart smiled. "I think that would be a good idea actually."

The sisters looked at each other briefly. "We do have one curiosity that's in need of an answer though." Princess Luna lowered her head and looked into Skyward Hearts eye as she spoke. "What is it?" She looked between them both. Princess Celestia frowned. "Who is responsible for all this?" Skyward Heart holds her breathe for a moment, not really wanting to say his name. She looks down for a moment then looks up at the sisters with burning rage in her deep indigo eyes. "The dark crimson stallion whom brought destruction to my land...his name..." The Princesses leaned forward a bit.

"War Fire..."

* * *

"You fools! I don't care how long it takes to find her! Find her right now!" He bellowed loudly at his shadowy minions making them shake in fear.

The evil stallion paced back and forth in front of his newly claimed throne. He was frustrated, majorly. He had been searching for the escaped Princess ever since the battle with Queen Dawn Star had ended.

"If she has gone to seek help, she won't get very far.." He grumbled to himself

A trembling shadowy pony walked up to War Fire. "Y-Your M-M-Majesty...?"

"WHAT!' War Fire snapped loudly.

The solider cowers in fear. "W-We found a c-clue as to the d-direction the P-Princess headed." He pulls out a blue feather with a yellow, purple and white tipped end. "W-We found this about 30 m-miles from here your M-Majesty..." He bows low to the ground.

War Fire levitates the feather up to his nostrils where he sniffs it then smirks. "She thinks that she'll be ok and no pony will harm her." He chuckles sadistically and speaks calmly. "Call off all the searches, we've got nothing to worry about. One day, her or someone close to her will come to me, and when they do, they'll sorely regret the day they were born!" The feather suddenly ignites and the ashes gently fall to the ground. The solider salutes and gallops off out of the throne room.

War Fire walks over to the window from which Skyward Heart escaped from and stared out onto the now blackened land and grinned. "One day.."

* * *

**Well that was the prologue of my first attempt at a fan-fiction. I hope it started ok :3**

**Please check out my OC's blog, she is one of the main characters of this story: .com**

**I would love reviews, hopefully nice ones. You can either write one on here or send one to my blog.**

**Credit:**

**My Little Pony = Hasbro**

**Dawn Star/Skyward Heart/Silent Hero/Lightning Strike/Sun Ray/Rain Storm/Wind Gust/Snow Shard = Me, Courtney-Jane. W**

**War Fire = Travis. B**

**Blind Eye = .com**


	2. Birthday Shock

The birds outside were chirping happily as the warm spring sun rose slowly into the bright blue sky. There were no clouds today and the sun warmed everything it touched. Ponies of all shapes, sizes and colors went about running there errands in Ponyville and enjoying the lovely weather.

There was one pony who wasn't out of bed though, she was sleeping in and enjoying the sun shining into her room. '_bang bang bang!_' A knock at her bedroom door stirred the pony awake.

"Hylia! Get up! You can't sleep in today! Today is special!"

The now woken pony groaned and rolled over, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head. The door swung open and two ponies walked in.

"Happy Birthday Hylia!" Both ponies shouted out.

Candy Swirl walked over to her bed and yanked the pillow from Hylia's head. "Of all the days, you choose today to sleep in?"

Hylia groans "Yes, it's _my_ birthday, I should be able to sleep in."

Cherry Blossom walked over to her and handed her a small box that was cutely wrapped up in pink glossy paper with a silk blue ribbon. "Here you go Hylia, this is for you, Happy Birthday."

Hylia smiled and took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a small plant pot with a single sprout just poking through the wet soil.

"It's a cherry blossom tree. Well, it will be. This is one of the newest seeds of the season, and I figured I'd give it to you. I hope you like it." Hylia hugged her friend.

"Thank you Cherry Blossom, I love it. I can't wait to put it in my garden and help it grow." Cherry Blossom beamed then nodded to Candy Swirl.

Hylia raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. They both giggled as Hylia climbed out of bed and stretched out her stiff wings.

"Wear something nice Hylia, we're going to Sugar Cube Corner for brunch." Candy Swirl said then turned to leave. Before she walked out, she levitated over a small bag full of her best candies from her shop. "These are from me, your favourite, strawberry and cream lollies." Then they left the room.

Hylia trotted over to her balcony and took in a long deep breathe of air.

The sun shone down onto her golden coat. "Wow, today is really great. The weather is so lovely. I think the weather ponies have something to do with this." She trotted back in and went to her closet.

She searched through everything and nothing seemed right for her today. She sighed and closed the closet.

Suddenly, The Royal Sash that her mother gave her when she turned 18 levitated in front of her and she smirked, recognising the color of the magic shine of one of her other friends and turned to face her bedroom door.

"I think it's a perfect day to wear your sash Hylia." Star Bright smiled shyly and walked into the room.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you, but Happy Birthday."

She smiled warmly. "Of course your not disturbing me, I take it Candy and Blossom sent you up to make sure I was coming?" She raised an eyebrow and he smiled awkwardly.

"Ah...w-well, y-yes."

Hylia laughed softly then took her sash and put it over her head then putting a leg over it so that it sat across her chest and under her belly. She still had no clue what was so special about this sash that her mother treasured so dearly.

"You always look like a Princess when you wear that." Star Bright blushed a little as did Hylia.

"Come on, otherwise they'll be dragging me downstairs." They both laughed and headed downstairs.

A short while later, the four ponies left Hylia's house and were now at Sugarcube Corner. Hylia was the last one to walk through the door when she noticed that all the lights were off and it was dark.

"Uh.. Are they closed today?"

"**SURPRISE**!" A flurry of color flashed before her eyes that made her jump as the lights came on and what seemed like every pony in Ponyville jumped out from their hiding spots.

The first pony to walk -or more or less bounce- over to her was Pinkie Pie.

"Oooh we got her good! You were so surprised! We were all like SURPRISE! And you were all like ~_gasp_~. Then I was like-"

Hylia smiled politely at Pinkie Pie before Applejack came to her rescue, drowning out Pinkie Pie over-excited rant. "Happy Birthday Sugarcube. Ah can't believe it's ya birthday already, the big 21."

Hylia hugged her tightly. She idolised Applejack a lot and having her as a close friend was always a pleasure. Their personalities just mixed well. Both Applejack and Hylia knew they had a special friendship.

"Thank you AJ, I can't wait to go camping later today."

"Either can I, Sugarcube."

"Blegh! Why do you have to go camping when you could spend a fabulous evening with me and Fluttershy at the spa parlor." Rarity pouted softly with Fluttershy beside her, who simply smiled shyly as usual.

Hylia giggled. "I promise I'll go when I get back."

"I should hope so, all that icky, damaging nature needs to be extracted from your glorious golden coat with a good mud bath." Applejack facehoofed and Fluttershy simply giggled.

"H-Happy birthday Hylia." Fluttershy spoke quietly with a kind smile as a few of her bird friends flew above Hylia and dropped a very pretty ringlet of blue flowers upon her head. "Oh wow, this is lovely Fluttershy, thank you." Fluttershy blushed a little.

Rainbow Dash zipped over to Hylia and landed beside her. "Happy Birthday Hylia, enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Yes, it's amazing. Did you and the rest of the weather ponies have something to do with it?"

"Pfft of course! Today is your birthday and we wanted it to be awesome! So we brought in the awesome weather."

"Well I love it. Thank you Rainbow." They hoof bump then exchange a cool unique wing shake that they both came up with for each other.

Spike and Twilight Sparkle were next to speak to Hylia.

"Hello Princess Twilight." Hylia bows her head.

"No need for that Hylia, we're friends." Twilight smiles reassuringly.

"O-Oh... Right... Sorry." She smiles back feeling embarrassed as Spike chuckles.

Spike holds out a thick book and smiles. "Happy Birthday Hylia."

"Thanks Spike." She takes the book and looks at the cover.

"It's a book about Royal families of the past. I remember that we didn't have any luck finding any books on that kind of thing when you had come to the library to look. So when I last went to Canterlot to take care of some Royal business, I had a look through the castles library. I asked Princess Celestia if I could borrow it for you, and she told me to take it and keep it. I decided that it would make a perfect Birthday gift for you." Twilight beamed happily at her efforts.

Hylia was amazed. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much Twilight."

"-and that's when we knew you were almost here and we were all like -gasp-. So we-!" Rainbow put a hoof up to Pinkie Pie's mouth to shut her up finally. Pinkie blinked a few times before Rainbow removed her hoof.

"Happy Birthday Hylia!" Pinkie hugged her in a bone crushing hug.

"T-T-Thanks...P...Pinkie...Pie-"

"Now let's PARTY!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot her party cannon.

A few hours later, after Hylia had thanked all the ponies for helping her celebrate her birthday, food, games and cake, and everypony was chatting and dancing, a royal guard from Canterlot had come into Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight, being a Princess, went to the guard to find out his orders. She nodded at a few short words the guard had spoken and turned around to face Hylia before the guard spoke louder.

"Miss Hylia?"

Hylia stopped dancing with Applejack, Rainbow, Candy, Blossom and Pinkie and stepped up towards the guard. "Yes?"

The guard pulled out a scroll from his armour and passed it to her as he spoke. "Telegram, Miss."

Hylia took the scroll then the guard nodded his head, wished her a happy birthday, turned and left the building.

Hylia curiously unraveled the scroll and read.

~gasp~ Hylia read the scroll over a few times to make sure she read it right.

"Are you alright, Sugarcube?" Applejack walked over to her and looked at her with concern.

"Is everything ok Hylia?" Twilight walked up to her also.

"I...I..."

"What is it darling?" Rarity spoke as herself, Candy Swirl, Cherry Blossom, Fluttershy, Spike, Star Bright, Pinkie and Rainbow all stopped their activities.

"I got a summons to attend a meeting at Canterlot Castle..."

"Who from?!" Everypony said in unison except for Twilight.

"From Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and...and..._Princess Skyward Heart...!_ My mother...is a Princess?!"


End file.
